Toxic
by macstooge
Summary: Roxas didn't expect to be so intoxicated on his first night out...but then again he hadn't expected to meet Axel RoxasxAxel AxelxRoxas Akuroku SMUT/YAOI Don't own nuffen, all characters and etc belong to disney/square enix/etc
1. Chapter 1

Roxas watched the dance floor, entranced by the thumping of the music and the racing neon lights. It was his first time in a nightclub and his friends had dragged him out of his house, insisting it was time to finally get used to being social. The blonde was apprehensive at first, kicking and screaming all throughout the line to the club but the bouncer, under strict instructions from his friend Olette, threw him into the deafeningly silent lobby. "Come on, guys. Let's just go back to mine, I have alcohol at home." Roxas begged, clutching onto the brunette girl's pale arm like a lifeline. "Roxas, you're not getting any help from me. You need to get out more." Olette chastised, shaking her arm free of the blonde. Roxas sighed as his two other friends; Hayner and Pence pushed him forward into the actual club.

Overwhelmed by the darkness, Roxas squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at his surroundings. The air was clouded by a thin veil of smoke, blurring the blonde's vision even though his eyes were slowly becoming used to the dark room, lasers raced and danced through the smoke, almost as if they cut through the clouds with ease, a flash of neon blue, pink and green. But what really had caught the blonde's eye was the dance floor, where an enormous crowd gyrated and grinded themselves against each other in time to the music's beat. "So, is it that bad?!" Hayner shouted, grinning at the blonde's vacant expression. Shaking his head, Roxas' gaze never left the dance floor, intently watching the writhing mass. The group of friends had moved to one of the rare free tables, managing to nab one with four chairs. It had been difficult though, trying to get Roxas to move away from the dance floor, having to look for a table near the railing that overlooked the floor. Olette laughed at the shorter blonde's antics before walking off to the bar area, ordering for all of them, she ordered their usual; two short glasses of rum and coke and two Midori and lemonades. She wasn't too sure what Roxas would drink, knowing he hadn't really had alcohol before, so she just doubled up on her order, reasoning that she could just drink it instead.

Roxas was entranced by the dancing crowd out on the fogged floor, picking out his favourite quickly, a tall and almost lanky redhead only wearing a pair of black pants and silver chains. The blonde focused on the half naked man's seductive moves, watching as he dropped to the floor and wound his way up again, always pressed flush against another person's body. His thick mane of red hair dripped sweat as it flicked with every move of the taller man. It wasn't too long before the redhead clued into the blonde's curious stares and he threw his own scorching gaze to the blonde. Roxas was taken aback by their eyes meeting and blinked furiously, trying to break the redhead's allure. Chuckling at the blonde's reaction, the redhead began dancing again. Roxas' eyes widened as the redhead pulled one of the guys he was dancing with towards him and engaged the other in a wildly passionate kiss. The blonde couldn't tear his eyes away from the redhead, not even when the older man pulled away from the kiss to wink at the younger boy. The younger boy flicked his eyes away from the redhead, feeling dizzy from the man's intoxicating and heated gaze.

Roxas was brought out of his stupor by a cold glass pressed to his face. The blonde turned to see Olette's cheeky grin and a vibrant green drink extended to him, a similar one held in her other hand. "What's this?!" Roxas shouted over the music, though he took the drink anyways. "Midori! It's like melon!" Olette shouted back, taking a sip of her own drink. Roxas nodded as he took a sip of his, delighted by the sweet and bubbly taste of the mixed drink. Hayner and Pence rolled their eyes as they knocked back their first drink, slamming the empty glasses onto the table with a clattered clunk. "Olette, we need to get more of these!" Roxas yelled, quickly draining his glass as well, not wanting to seem immature. "Go Roxas! Let's get drunk!" Pence hooted, dancing as if someone was shooting at his feet. "Pence, you can stop that now. People are looking." Hayner murmured, glancing around at the people staring at them. "Oh, fuck them." Olette said, before returning back to the bar. Roxas stared after the girl, shock written into his angelic features, he had never heard the brunette girl swear before. The other two were however, all too used to the girl's sailor mouth.

A few rounds later, the group of four decided it was time to make their way onto the dance floor themselves. Roxas could barely walk in a straight line, he'd only had about four or five drinks and he felt on top of the world. Social anxiety forgotten, the blonde raced onto the mesmerising floor, quickly immersing himself in the thrashing crowd. Losing sight of their blonde friend, the three hurried to try to find the shorter boy but found themselves tangled in the crowd, pressed against several people inappropriately. They soon forgot about their friend as the other clubbers seduced them, grinding against the three of them. Roxas turned around, expecting to see his friends behind him, when he was grabbed around the waist. Gasping, the blonde arched back into the stranger's grip, glancing up. But as he looked up, the stranger bent over the shorter boy, covering both their faces with the thick crimson mane like hair of his.

"Hey, angel." The stranger murmured, somehow loud enough to be heard over the thumping music. Roxas was confused, had the taller man mistaken him? "I'm Roxas!" The blonde shouted, trying to clear the misunderstanding. "Cute. My name's Axel." The redhead whispered, somehow managing to bend and press his mouth to the blonde's ear. It still hadn't dawned on the younger boy that he was being hit on until the older man rolled his hips against the curve of the blonde's ass. Surprised, Roxas moaned at the rough contact, leaning against the taller man, pressing his body against him eagerly. Chuckling, Axel threw his head back, his mane like hair flipping back impressively with a soft swish. Taking in the now visible stranger, Roxas balked. He hadn't expected the redhead to be so fucking hot, clad only in a pair of skin tight leather pants, black knee length combat boots, the redhead wasn't wearing anything else except polished silver chains wrapped around his waist, arms and neck. The blonde was surprised that the tattooed and pierced older man had even bothered to look at him, he was only wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a black singlet with his usual chequered wrist bands , nothing too impressive here.

The blonde made a small 'eep' noise as the redhead ground his hips against him once more, dropping his long legs down near the floor in a seductive move. He wasn't expecting to be molested on his first night out! "Come on, angel. Dance with me." Axel purred, luring the blonde into his body even more so. Roxas could hear his conscience scream inside his mind but silencing his cautious thoughts, the blonde writhed against the redhead, rubbing against what could only be the older man's erection. Axel moaned as the blonde ground his ass against his hardening cock, his soft groans heard only by the boy flush against his body. Roxas should have been embarrassed but whether it was from the alcohol, the lure of the dance floor or the redhead's incredible sexual aura, he felt on top of the world.

"Let's get out of here, angel." Axel murmured, running his hands along the smaller boy's arms. Nodding, Roxas pulled away from the older boy. "Okay." The blonde agreed, entranced by the redhead's lithe body calling and beckoning him. "Follow me." Axel whispered darkly before holding his hand out to the younger boy. Once again, the blonde nodded and took the extended hand, following behind the taller boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Axel. I wanna go clubbing." A voice whined, almost insistently. "What makes you think I want to go clubbing, Namine?" Axel growled, ripping his black tie off in a huff. "Because, Kairi broke up with me again." The blonde girl whimpered, tears welling at the corners of her big blue eyes. The redhead rolled his eyes as he shrugged his suit jacket off and threw it onto the bed. "Fine. I'll go." Axel murmured, defeated by his friend's puppy dog pout and crocodile tears. "Thanks, Ax." Namine cooed, flashing pearly white teeth in a wide grin.

Axel would never admit it to the smaller girl but he was actually glad he had a reason to go out. He longed for the thronging crowd and the mass of people that ground their bodies against his in an attempt to catch his attention. The redhead missed being the centre of attention, stuck in an office job with a bunch of old men and weird single office ladies that stunk of feet and lotion. Axel sighed as he pulled his sweater off, throwing the pullover onto his bed. The redhead had the perfect outfit for tonight and he was going to enjoy having all eyes glued to his form as he set the dance floor on fire. "Hurry up, Namine." Axel called over his shoulder, taking in his outfit and chuckled, nobody was going to pass him up tonight.

"Hey, Seifer." Axel greeted, bypassing the line to get into the club with Namine, waving at the bouncer leaning against the brick wall of the club. "Hey Ax, Nam." The blonde grunted, opening the door to let the pair in, amidst the groans and despaired noises of the people waiting in line. Smirking, the redhead gestured for the blonde girl to walk in before him, closing the door behind him with a malicious grin. "Drinks." Namine shouted as she pointed to the bar. Axel nodded as he grabbed a table near the bar, so the blonde wouldn't have to search for him in the packed club. Soon she came over with a tray of drinks. "Got the whole bar, eh kid?" Axel teased as he helped place the drinks on the table. "Didn't know what to get!" The blonde girl shouted, placing a short glass of amber liquid and a shot glass in front of him. "Jager bomb." She explained when the redhead threw a questioning glance. "Got it." Axel responded excitedly. He loved this type of drink, all interactive and showy, just like him. Dropping the shot of Jager into the short glass of energy drink, the drink bubbled dangerously as the redhead slung it back , downing it in one go. The alcohol stung the redhead's throat as he groaned, shaking his head. "Don't be a bitch." Namine stated, downing her own Jager bomb with no hassles. "Sorry, I'm not a ballsy alcoholic like you, Nam." Axel droned. "Thanks." The blonde girl smiled as she began to sip from another glass.

"I'm gonna go dance." Axel murmured, standing up shakily. He had another few drinks, but he was pretty sure that his friend had made them all doubles. He really needed to go with her when she ordered, it was a surprise he hadn't had his stomach pumped yet. Stalking out into the crowd, Axel sighed in relief. He finally felt released from all the petty problems of his life. With his outfit tonight, he wouldn't be surprised if someone took him home. The exceptionally tall boy was wearing only a pair of skin tight black leather pants tucked into black boots. The redhead was glad he decided to forgo wearing a shirt, the tight leather pants were spiking his body temperature up enough as it was. Though he had wrapped several chains around him, on his waist, legs and arms. The chains however only accentuated his many tattoos and piercings strewn along his tanned skin. It was easy enough to slip his thin body through the writhing crowd, dancing his way into the middle of the dance floor. Running a hand through his already damp mane, Axel chuckled, he finally felt free, pressed up against the warm and sticky bodies that ground against his own in a drug and alcohol induced fervour.

Axel had felt a pair of eyes on him for some time when he locked eyes with the culprit; a tiny blonde angel leaning against the railing of the second floor's makeshift indoors balcony. His shining cerulean blue eyes had widened at the redhead's heated gaze but he couldn't find the energy or want to turn his eyes away from the man's dancing. Axel had chuckled at the blonde and switched his pace up a bit, his moves becoming a little more seductive and slow. When the blue eyed boy made no move to turn away, Axel smirked as he grabbed the pink haired man he was dancing with and crashed his mouth against the other's in a wet battle of tongues. Keeping his eyes open and locked on the blonde, the redhead saw that he still hadn't turned away. The kid had balls, Axel had to give him that. Watching as his friend brought him out of his stupor with a glass, the redhead took the chance to slip even further into the mass of tangled limbs, hoping the blonde would follow after him.

As fate would have it, Axel didn't have to wait long until the blonde came after him, searching through the continuously moving crowd. The redhead waited, watching as the shorter boy easily made his way through the entangled bodies, trying to find him eagerly. Axel smirked as he followed after the smaller boy, grabbing him by the waist. Bending over the blonde, his red hair covering the pair of them like a thick curtain, Axel grinned at the shocked expression of the younger boy. "Hey angel." He murmured, his voice holding a flirty lilt in its tone. The redhead could tell the blonde was confused as he shouted back with his name, effectively introducing himself. "So cute. My name's Axel." He responded, leaning in to touch his lips softly against the blonde's ear. Roxas arched back with a soft moan as the older man rolled his hips into the curve of his ass, grinding against him. Throwing back his head with a chuckle, Axel's hair swished back, unveiling the blonde to the multicoloured lights and flashing strobe light. The blonde's cheeks dusted with pink and his eyes glazed with alcohol and lust.

Now that the smaller boy was in front of him, Axel savoured the blonde's outfit; tight red skinny jeans, black converse and a flimsy black singlet hanging loosely on his shoulders, the thin straps slipping every now and then. Aroused, the redhead ground his hips against the blonde's ass again causing another surprised moan. Biting back another chuckle, he dropped to the floor, in a move he had coined as the '_slut drop'_, opening and shutting his long legs around the blonde who stood awkwardly between his limbs. "Come on, angel. Dance with me." Axel purred, his seductive voice luring the smaller boy closer to his now upright body.

Though he encouraged the blonde, Axel hadn't expected the younger boy to actually grind himself against his groin, stirring his dormant cock. The redhead moaned as Roxas wiggled his ass against him once more, in time to the beat. "Let's get out of here, angel." Axel murmured, rubbing his hands along the blonde's exposed skin. Roxas nodded before pulling away from the redhead, pausing to look over his shoulder at the taller boy. "Follow me." Axel instructed, his voice a little dark, reaching a hand out to the blonde. Nodding once again, Roxas took the extended hand and followed after the redhead who lead him off the dance floor and out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas could feel his heart hammer in his chest as the taller man led him out of the thumping establishment. It was his first time out on the town, so to speak, and he was already letting a stranger take him home. What would his mother and brother think about him if they could only see him now? Shaking his head, the blonde focused on the broad shoulders and back of his would be partner. The taller man was beautiful, with his long red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes and array of obscene tattoos and piercings. Not to mention, he was a real smooth talker, already referring to Roxas as 'angel', the nickname sticking.

"You okay with my house?" Axel questioned, his husky voice breaking the blonde's train of thought. Glancing up at the redhead, Roxas nodded in acceptance. He sure as hell couldn't take the taller man to his house, he knew they'd never make it up the flight of stairs to his bedroom without being questioned twice over. Roxas was not about putting his sexual activities on a platter for his mother and twin brother to eat up, not tonight, not ever. "That's fine." Roxas murmured, turning his glassy gaze back to the redhead's muscular backside, delighting in the fact that the redhead had chosen not to wear a shirt. Watching the taller man sway his hips in his seductive strut wasn't too bad on the eyes either, Roxas found after ogling the leather encased ass of the older man.

Just as he was about to pounce on the rippling back muscles of the taller man, Roxas was once again brought out of his thoughts by a beeping noise. Turns out they had already reached the redhead's car; a sleek matte black 350z Nissan. Roxas was impressed, he was hot and he had a nice ride. The blonde had half expected the redhead to be some sort of deadbeat, picking up on the taller man's obvious bad boy vibes. "Get in." Axel teased, gesturing to the passenger's side of the car, sliding into the driver's seat. Swallowing nervously, the blonde made his way slowly over to his side. Opening the door cautiously, Roxas peered into the car to see the redhead smirking at him. "Scared?" Axel taunted, watching the blonde intently.

Frowning, Roxas slid himself into the passenger's leather seat, surprised at how neat and tidy the car was kept. "You look as if you didn't expect this." Axel commented, still keeping his glowing green eyes on the blonde. "I didn't." Roxas mumbled, shutting the car door and buckling himself in. The redhead chuckled in response and turned the car on, the engine roaring to life. "Good." Axel murmured, flicking his gaze off the road every now and then to look at the blonde. Though he was meant to be shifting into first gear, the redhead couldn't keep his eyes off the embarrassed blonde, undoing his seatbelt to lean over onto the blonde's side of the car.

Roxas turned his face at the sound of leather squeaking to meet with the redhead's. Surprised, the blonde didn't move as Axel leaned in further, pressing his lips to the blonde's in a heated kiss. Roxas moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth a little, eager for the redhead's tongue. Smirking into the enthusiastic blonde's lips, Axel slipped his tongue out of his own mouth to lick at the blonde's soft pink lips, almost instantly gaining entrance. Not needing to force his way at all, Axel dominated the younger boy's mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of the blonde's wet cavern.

Axel knew he was pushing his luck as he advanced on the blonde, sliding his way over towards the younger boy from his own seat but he was lost in the feeling of the younger boy's mouth, the silky softness of his tongue begging to be tainted. The redhead didn't know why but he was picking up a serious virgin vibe from the blonde kid and he felt an urgent need to deflower him and make the blonde haired blue eyed angel his. Roxas backed up as he felt the older man move towards him, but he just pushed himself back into a corner. Trapped by the door and the redhead, the blonde felt his heart begin to pound against his ribs. All this time, the hastened move to join the blonde, Axel hadn't let up his almost furious exploration of the blonde's mouth, thrusting his tongue in against the smaller boy's.

Roxas couldn't help but moan as the redhead nipped his tongue impatiently trying to merge the two together even closer. Just as Roxas thought his chest was going to burst from a lack of oxygen, Axel pulled away harshly, taking in deep breaths of air. "Sorry." Axel panted, his vibrant eyes fixed on the flushed cheeks, wracked breaths and a noticeable telltale bulge in the red jeans. "Don't be." Roxas murmured, leaning over to engage the redhead in another hurried kiss.

Axel couldn't have been more surprised than when the blonde wriggled out of his seat to press his lips against the redhead's in an equally passionate kiss. Their tongues now writhing and slipping against each other in a heated battle for dominance, Axel threw his assumptions out the window, reasoning that a virgin couldn't kiss this well. But just as suddenly as the redhead had slipped away from the situation, Roxas brought him back with a sharp tug of his teeth on Axel's lower lip. Shaking his head in an apology, Axel grinned as the blonde undid his seatbelt, climbing onto the redhead's lap slowly.

Roxas had no idea what he was doing when he climbed onto Axel's lap, but he couldn't stand the brief contact any longer. Settling just above the older man's lap, the blonde hovered above his legs until the redhead pushed him down onto his thighs, forcing him to sit. Roxas let the older man take control as he leaned into his chest, resting his head against his bare shoulder, inhaling the redhead's musky scent. Realising that the blonde had relinquished control of the situation to him, Axel began to lick and nip the blonde's neck, teasing the younger boy and causing him to moan sweetly into his ear. "Ah, Axel." Roxas moaned, grinding his hips against the older man's zipper of his leather pants. "Yeah angel?" The redhead asked, as he pulled his mouth away from the younger boy's neck, though he was unable to keep his hands from roaming down the blonde's back. "You smell good." Roxas panted, biting back a moan as the redhead dug his nails into his ass cheeks.

Axel chuckled as he let his lips descend onto the blonde's tanned skin once more, licking and sucking the skin until it became red and bruised. Roxas couldn't hold his moans and gasps any longer when the older man began to slowly trail his mouth down his neck, placing soft and wet kisses against his skin. Encouraged by the soft breathy gasps of the blonde, Axel nibbled along the tanned skin, his hands grabbing the edge of the blonde's shirt and pulling it over his head. Roxas didn't bother to argue with the older man, knowing it would end up this way as soon as he got in the car, but it bothered him that they were getting this involved in the redhead's car in front of the club. "Axel." Roxas murmured, whispering softly in the older man's ear. "Yeah?" Axel questioned, pausing his licking and biting, to listen to the blonde's beautiful voice. "Take me home." Roxas moaned before he leaned in and licked the outer shell of the redhead's ear. Axel tightened his grip around the blonde and nodded, turning the key in the ignition. "I should move back to my seat." Roxas mumbled, trying to pull himself away. "No. Just stay there." Axel insisted, he could totally drive the short distance to his apartment with the blonde on his lap, even if he had a hard time seeing through the blonde's fluffy coconut scented locks.

Settling in against the older man, Roxas kept his body flush against the half naked body of his partner, trying to keep his spiky hair out of the older man's way. Axel moaned in appreciation as he felt the blonde's lips descend on his skin, Roxas placing soft and chaste kisses on his neck and behind his ear. Revving the engine, Axel slammed his foot on the accelerator, shifting almost instantly into third gear. He needed to get home and fuck the blonde as soon and quickly as he possibly could before he exploded in the tightened leather pants.


End file.
